Zombie Face, Inhuman Mist, and Skulls
: "Oh my god..- Oh my god oh my god oh my god! Peter Parker is Spider-Man's Slave! Wait- no that doesn't make sense, wait PETER PARKER IS SPIDER-MAN!" : ―Wade Wilson "Zombie Face, Inhuman Mist, and Skulls" is the spectacular origin of Spider-Man and Deadpool's friendship / acquaintanceship, being a crossover, the two are pinned together not by luck, but by Deadpools need for Spider-Man's autograph. Taking place February 13th, 2016, Peter, who had been feeling glum since the last roleplay, finds himself an enemy of the people he swore to protect and his life in shambles, however his mood begins to rise as Doctor Doom has paid Taskmaster to release and test is prototype Terrigen Mist on the public. Background The Story The Coffee Bean We open with Peter Parker at one of his and friends favorite locations, the Coffee Bean, everybody's having fun and relaxing, sipping on there drinks and what-not but Peter finds himself preoccupied to the television where the news asks the age old question, Hero or Menace? Done whilst showing some of the destruction from the previous roleplay. During these confusing times for Peter, the Merc with a Mouth, Wade Winston Wilson, the Deadpool, lurks from a nearby tree in Central Park, hoping to collect Spider-Man's autograph on his limited edition Spider-Man Poster. Amonse the hidden chaos something happens that catches everyones attention. Tailing the Maggia Now with everyone distracted on the highspeed chase, Deadpool gets ready for some Spider-Man action whilst Peter slips off from his gang to suit up in his Spiderware costume. He swings into action getting little awe from the crowd due to recent headlines except Deadpool who begins running at incredible speeds and jumps into a criminals vehicle, he then kills the driver as Spider-Man is excerising his 'quipage' and Spidey falls back as he's caught by surprise. The car then spins out of control and flips but Spider-Man thankfully jumps into the scene catching the vehicle then pushes it aside. He then is mauled (not literally) by the crowd as they boo him and even help the criminals as they believe Spider-Man was terrorizing them, Deadpool breaks through the crowd yelling at them before getting oddly sexual with Spider-Man stating on how big of a fan he is, Spider-Man makes an excuse and quickly swings off. Aftermath of the Chase Following the battle, Peter swings onto some highrise rooftops and removes his mask, using it to wipe the heavy amount of sweat from his face and later body. He sighs as all his progress was removed and the public hates him once more. Everybody Cries Meanwhile, Deadpool returns to a random apartment to watch sad movies and eat icecream as he never got his autograph, I forgot to mention but after Spider-Man fled the scene of the chase Deadpool found a mini camera webbed to a building. At this point in the apartment Deadpool checks the paper which he spilled some icecream on and at the bottom it says 'Photos by Peter Parker' and he puts everything together, after a try or two. Volunteer Hours Now returning with Peter, he arrives at the F.E.A.S.T, Chinatown building and reports to Mr. Li that he's coming in for his shift which Li is happy for, Peter also noticed that a sign at the empty officespace across from Li is being drilled in and it reads 'May Parker', stating that she will begin working there soon. Peter is happy for this and thanks Li then goes to work. Here Comes Trouble... Several hours later, Peter puts a hoodie on and begins to walk home through the rain when he spots several police cars rushing to the G. Washington Bridge, he quickly senses danger and goes somewhere more private to suit up. As this goes on however, Deadpool stands on a skyscraper overlooking New York as he sees this and glides down. Massacre on the George Washington Bridge Peter arrives to a large shootout involving mercenaries using military grade body armor and guns and the officers, they are heavily outgunned so Peter swings in evening the odds. That's until the leader exits, Taskmaster, he begins to roll out canisters of the 'inhuman mist.' Bodies begin to drop except the mercs due to gas masks, Peter begins to run but upon escape passes out falling off the bridge into the depths of the Hudson. However Deadpool had spotted this while driving onto the bridge to fight Taskmaster and leapt off to save his favorite superhero Spider-Man, which he does. Deadpool quickly applies CPR to Peter but before he can place his lips on his Peter wakes up and throws Deadpool off of him, before he can fully react however, Taskmaster jumps down readying his sword and his new shield. After some witty banter Wade tells Peter to go to the bridge and stop the massacre even more while Wade fights Masters. Peter then swings in stopping the mercenaries by disarming them and later fighting them saving as many lives as possible as most people on the bridge were already deceased, Wade continues to fight Taskmaster even with Taskmaster overpowering him. He later leaves though as police helicopters and heavy reinforcements begin to crowd in. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Crossovers Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Deadpool Stories Category:Doctor Doom Stories Category:Taskmaster's Stories Category:Mr. Negative Stories Category:Mary Jane Watson Stories Category:Blind Al Stories Category:Maggia Stories